Heinrich Kemmler
"You never learn, do you? All you have to do is sign your own death warrant. A simple process with the same outcome." - Kemmler to an obstructing police officer History Kemmler, who often goes through various names, including Melchior and Thaddeus, as well as Heinrich, was born in 1619, in Heidelberg. Heinrich belonged to a relatively wealthy noble family in the Holy Roman Empire. He proved from an early age, an interest in the occult and the supernatural, often spending large amounts of time in Heidelberg library- and studying many of the occult texts therein, and at sites of mystical power around Heidelberg. Heinrich took an interest in the more military aspects of things too, as he was born on the year the 30 Years' War began. That was a conflict that engulfed much of Europe, and dragged his attention to such things so that he became quite proficient with gun and blade. Often with an avid interest in women, which could sometimes be seen as a weakness. He proved to be skilled in political manoeuvring, sometimes dealing skilfully with potential threats from other noble houses. He always showed a sinister side, and it was he who was responsible for certain nasty murders and macabre rituals committed in that city; a trait of his that would mark events both major and seemingly unimportant in the centuries to come. Heinrich later moved from place to place, with his skills in necromancy he had reason to profit from conflict, with the supply of potential servants that it offered. He may have orchestrated plenty of conflicts across the world in his time, including both world wars, during which he may have appeared and been known as important individuals in such wars, and some of the more infamous and sadistic murderers through the mid 1600s to modern day may have been him. So far, he has died at least seven times, fortunately for him, none of the myriad array of adversaries of the mortal or supernatural kind he has encountered and faced over the years has managed to kill him on a Halloween, and indeed, most are unaware of that weakness. Still, dying is unpleasant for him nonetheless, and it helps his sanity little, and increased his hatred for whatever caused his evidently temporary demise, tenfold. The latest three of those deaths were in the 1890's, again in the conclusion of WW2 and more recently in 1961. He has encountered a wide range of supernatural creatures and beings, and has travelled to a wide range of locations of supernatural import over his lifetime. He often changed political allegiance; even though he was heavily behind the Nazis, he was also involved in numerous post war terrorist organisations in West Germany like the Red Army Faction. Also, the IRA, Euskadi Ta Askatasuna, Batasuna, GRAPO, Rewolucyjni Mściciele, BBET, Shining Path, EPP, FARC–EP, Al-Qaeda, LRA, and other organizations that often used violent tactics to get their goals, thus resulting in strife and death, the cause of which was Kemmler's intent. Groups of organised crime, like Mafia in various countries, also had connections to him. As did shady paramilitary organisations like Georgia's(the country) Mkhedrioni. Over the years, Heinrich has influenced the world greatly, and there are several large and secretive organisations that worship him and his acolytes. He wrote, and self published, the book The Word of Heinrich Kemmler among other magical texts including The Blood of Kemmler, The Mind of Kemmler, and The Heart of Kemmler. In The Word of Kemmler he spelled out the recipe for the Darkhallow, and thus, the few copies of it that exist are highly sought after. After all, it is a key to great power for necromancers, and many of those sorts are power-hungry. Other than him, and an advisor spirit of his that helped him figure out how to initiate a Darkhallow in the first place, that is the only way to gain access to knowledge of the ritual. Kemmler practices what he called 'true magic' in which magic is used to control life and death. His main focus was necromancy, for which Kemmler had several people; acolytes who followed in his footsteps and practices the darker arts. The most notable of those include Corpsetaker, Grevane, and Kumori. Kemmler is renowned in the supernatural community, and has been deemed such a risk that entire organisations dedicated to destroying people such as him, hunt him in order to carry out their judgement. Heinrich now seeks further ways to add to his power and effect world events in ways large and small. Abilities Shapeshifting, obviously, and all the natural traits that come with being what he is. A powerful sorcerer, skilled with dark magic, including blood magic, but most prominently; he is one of the most skilled necromancers alive. Due to an extremely powerful necromantic ritual he performed centuries ago, known as a Darkhallow, it gave him extreme power, and ensured that he would only stay dead if killed on Halloween, an opportunity only once in a year. Otherwise, he'll always end up coming back, effectively being a dark god. Death Force Manipulation. Death Empowerment. Infinite Resurrection. Decomposition Manipulation. Touch of Death. Age Manipulation. Nether Manipulation. Spatial Manipulation. He has unnatural strength and speed, and senses too. Experience of fighting with guns, other weapons and unarmed combat obviously helps in combat. Category:Characters